


国旻。傲娇朴董在线立旗

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 國旻
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI





	国旻。傲娇朴董在线立旗

0

「柾、国…嗯…啊啊！」

朴智旻的精液射在田柾国肌理分明的腹肌上，他想把腿併拢去反复回味高潮，但田柾国的下体卡在他双腿之间阻止了他，巨大的性器和自己稍微软掉的玩意儿叠在一起磨蹭。

朴智旻不知道他居然会有被手指插到高潮的一天，究竟是他变得太敏感，还是自己全身上下真的都被田柾国摸得一清二楚。

早知道他今天就不要听田柾国的话来房间，说什麽有东西需要哥帮忙实验，他知不知道人体实验犯法？

「在我出差这一个半月，自己没少玩儿吧？」田柾国瞥了一眼他陈列在床头矮柜上的情趣玩具，彷彿讨论什麽正儿八百的事情，表情真挚到不行，「就是因为被自己弄得很敏感了，才会只是手指就湿成这样……」

田柾国的手又往裡探了探，另一隻则发狠的捏着他白嫩的臀肉，朴智旻仰着颈子，连带着上身也一起拱起，像有什麽被哽在喉头，想呻吟却又难为情，进行无谓的坚持，「啊、哈啊…国……嗯嗯……」

1  
朴智旻原是一家财团公司的董事，日前和田柾国的公司已经合作，两大集团变成一个非常巨大的财团企业，业界几乎拿他们没辙，但他们又时常放出合作机会，以展现他们的「谦虚」和「尚有不足之处」。

即便其他企业知道饵大料好的背后必有阴谋，但光是田氏朴氏对外压倒性的正面形象，以及谈拢后的大量报酬跟定让媒体大肆报导的条件，大中小集团无一不张大了嘴咬钩，毕竟谁不想要发财。

原先朴智旻是死不同意这件事情的，他干什麽无聊要被合併，何况这位子是他费了九牛二虎之力才坐到的，他才不要让努力都白费。

当时他看着文件上田柾国的头信誓旦旦的说。

一个小他两岁的小伙子要合併他？呵，真是笑死我家乡的海鸥了。

所以朴智旻千方百计的要找出田柾国的弱点，如果不行就製造一个。

「我决定了。」又是当时，偌大的会议室裡，长长的会议桌只坐了包含朴智旻在内的四个人，说是讨论，其实都是朴智旻一个人在自说自话，金硕珍闵玧其郑号锡甚至声音都没出过。

沉默期间闵玧其啜了口咖啡，见他鼠标键盘併用的样子，金硕珍惊讶的想，但凡可能都是点与点的组合，那个刚上班就倒数下班的闵玧其居然有认真纪录会议的一刻，他由是感激，临表涕零，赶忙凑上去————

哦，原来在扫雷。

「反正这傢伙一看就是表裡不一的衣冠大禽兽，我认为计画非常具有建设性，谢谢众爱卿的参与。」

刚把视线从惨烈的战局拉回来，朴智旻霹雳啪啦便下来一句总结，潇洒的拿着印有田柾国的头的文件离开，瘦削的身子配合他走路有风的走姿，台步一般带着节奏。

行吧，他高兴就好。

金硕珍静如止水，他显然更关心闵玧其的游戏，「玧其啊，扫雷还得用到键盘我怎麽不知道？」

「欸咦，哥，这你就不懂了，这东西是可以推算的。」闵玧其的语气讲古一般，「像你看这格有没有，有数字在旁边但周围没格子就表示贴着的这格一定是雷，再接下你看…………」

郑号锡估摸着这是闵玧其整年的说话份量，他水亮的眸子看看金硕珍，看看闵玧其，再看看因为朴智旻而转动半圈的椅子，儘管头很粉的老闆根本没详说计画，他也不由得开始思考。

这群人是怎麽当上董事会的？

2  
「田总，朴董他……」金南俊困扰的推开田柾国办公室的门，今天因为眼睛不舒服所以戴了眼镜，但不代表他会把田柾国的脸看煳。

那人早有预料般笑着，露出了洁白好看的牙，他心领神会的点点头，「跟之前一样请她吃顿饭后回去吧，然后帮我联络朴智旻那边，说我有事找他，后天亲自去接，让谁也别来。」

「了解，钱一样是记您帐上吗？」

接完圣旨后金南俊就走了，田柾国没有再继续盯着朴智旻的照片，他望向窗外，心情特好，笑得像个兴趣是调戏良家妇女的老流氓。

3  
啪一声，金硕珍缩了缩他的肩膀。

粉红色的老闆面部扭曲，眼神凌厉慑人，与他的怨气值相反的小手握成了拳头再一次捶在桌上，「那傢伙是坨屎吗？不管哪种都没感觉，现在又说要见我？好啊，我倒要看田大便葫芦裡都卖什麽药。」

暂且不论朴智旻怎麽就把好端端一个优秀青年变成大耙耙到处骂，在知道朴智旻清单式的将女人往田柾国窝裡送后，金硕珍真的是忍不住了，忍不住觉得朴智旻傻了。

资讯不知道怎麽查的，可以查成这副德性，智旻，电脑白痴得治————不是，他难道不知道田柾国已经那啥了吗？

————说好的后天到了，朴智旻提早放人下班，自己则在公司门口烦躁跺脚。

他频繁的确认手錶，不把东西看穿不完事，一直到一台黑到发亮的高级轿车缓缓的开到视线中央。

英气过人的田柾国扣好了西装扣下了车来到朴智旻跟前，非常有礼貌的打了招呼。之前也不是没见过，但都是打打照面就走，印象根本不深，朴智旻觉得这坨大便近看还挺帅，但总归还是大便，没好气的哦了一声。

「我应该没迟到吧？」

成熟稳重的声音响起，朴智旻抬手挑眉看看刚好一分一秒不差的指到约定时间的手錶，不屑的哼嗤，「在我心裡你迟到了。」

田柾国抓抓脸，稍微低下了头，「是吗？抱歉。」

朴智旻让眼球不耐烦的滚动了一圈，再怎麽平均分配眼白仍旧大于瞳孔的甩头就走，「少说废话，上车。」

他迈步，朝着前座勇往直前，视田柾国为无物，而一直站得很好的田柾国却忽然小跑步拦在他面前。他冷着眼神，睨了眼向日葵般胡乱绽放的田柾国，对方笑着打开了门，稍微弯下身的说了「请」。

朴智旻哼了口世界上最不屑的气，连一个正眼都懒得施捨：「装模作样。」

对方从头到尾没有止过生气，个头虽然小小但嘴巴可不饶人，田柾国被他可爱得在看不见的地方偷笑，尔后快速绕过半个车到了驾驶座，开往他平时爱吃的餐厅。

4  
田柾国擦擦嘴，优雅十足的对正嚼着牛肉的朴智旻说：「好吃吗？」

闻言，对方停了停忙碌的腮帮子，然后又继续咬，「还可以。」

田柾国低低笑了两声，脸上的表情温柔至极，他抿抿单薄的嘴唇，将一隻手撑在了他稜角分明的下颚上，温情十足的注视吃得很香的小朴董。

「话说回来，朴董的时间可真贵呢。」田柾国像在自言自语，却又像警告他事情，朴智旻没有予以理会，不过他不回答反而顺利，「之前我连续请了好几个女人都还没付钱，结果今天又增加了朴董的份儿。」

这下朴智旻彻底停下来了，虽然和那块牛已经吃完有着关係，但这并不阻挡他火车般的逻辑在脑裡横冲直撞，儘管他自认脑子不灵光。

朴智旻沉下脸色的问：「你到底想要什麽？把那些女人通通打回票是想表示你很清廉堂堂正正？不过就一毛头小子还敢跟我谈人情了？真是谢谢啊田总，饭很好吃但我坚决不服，先走了再见。」

朴智旻整整西装，怒气有些上头脸蒸得红红的，但田柾国欸了一声抓住了他的手腕，逼不得已只好停下，「来都来了，看在好吃的东西份上，不听听目的再回去吗？」

「……」

见对方收拢了脚步，田柾国也跟着整装起身，将前胸贴在了朴智旻背上，把距离拉得近到不能再近，朴智旻甚至能感觉到他炽热的鼻息一个劲的往他敏感的脖子上撒。

那人清新的海盐香味疯了般裹着他，宛如置身名为田柾国的小空间内，朴智旻独自一人紧张、心跳加速。

全身响起警报之际，田柾国弯下身静静在他耳边推送令人不敢相信的话语：「我想要的是你，智旻西。」

「你说……什麽？」脖子下意识就痒了起来，他脑袋嗡嗡作响，还来不及搞懂整个身子就被田柾国转回去面对他。

「你不是问我想要什麽吗？所以说啦，我就是好奇……」田柾国将他的碎髮捋往耳后，五根手指头多情的擦过朴智旻柔软的脸庞到达粉嫩的小唇，将拇指摁在上头暧昧十足的婆娑着。

「好奇这张气焰嚣张的嘴吻起来是什麽味道。」

此话一出，朴智旻便被吓出了鸡叫，见鬼一样推开田柾国往家裡狂奔，而田柾国则是以柔情的视线注视着朴智旻用跑百米的速度扬长而去。

他的手扶在椅背上，脸笑成好几摺的样子，一旁伪装成服务生的金南俊此时拿着一张帐单淡定的走来。

「麻烦在这裡签名。」

5  
隔天上班朴智旻活像个大姨妈来的人一样不准别人碰他————尤其是男人，来一个叫一次，闵玧其一大早想说关心一下结果也被吓得不轻。

闵玧其揉了揉他可怜的小耳朵，拍着下一位来挑战的勇者————金硕珍的肩淡淡的说：「他终于是疯了。」

本来他就是来简单做个汇报的，却迎面而来一个闵玧其说朴智旻疯了，他才觉得忽然说别人疯的人才是疯了，而且通常疯子是不会说自己疯的。

越想金硕珍越觉得没毛病，他看着闵玧其有些驼背的背影摇着头啧了三声。

进门后他看见朴智旻在开着凉快空调的办公室内，脸色暗沉并裹着条奶奶家的大暖被自闭似的团在电脑前唸唸有词，手机一来通知便隔着大距离瞪大眼睛惊悚的看过去。

……他疯了。

性感硕珍，在线打脸。

6  
金硕珍使出了他吃饭的所有力气逼朴智旻坦白后，心领神会的点点头安慰他，但他没有打算要跟朴智旻说，其实田柾国已经公开出柜，因为朴智旻这样子实在太好玩儿了，小孩现在正委屈巴巴的鼓着脸蛋呢。

「哎呀智旻啊，往好处想，田总要的是你不是公司，这不是皆大欢喜吗？」

朴智旻吸吸鼻子，不明所以的看向金硕珍。金硕珍这舌灿莲花的什麽不会，就会天花乱坠，他继续哄骗朴智旻：「所以假如田总得到了你，不就等于你少掉了一个麻烦吗？毕竟是他追你，你说什麽他当然听什麽，不是吗？」

啜泣声忽然停了，朴智旻思考了一番，表情逐渐明朗的同时，「好像是欸？」的想法也在脑中迸发，一瞬间，他又好了。

转眼间棉被已被他折好当成抱枕，朴智旻挥挥手，「我没事了，你可以退下了。」

金硕珍没怎麽把朴智旻乱打发人的行为放心上，但他今天有点饿是真的，「好吧，如果你没事哥就先走了哈，还有我中午能多带个便当吗？」

那个男人哼着歌跳着舞走了，想通之后的朴智旻冷得像没有人要理的中二病，他不问苍天不问大地，独自一人凹造型，这次手机的一声响已经不足以动摇他坚毅的觉悟。

卧槽为什麽讯息发送显示是田柾国？

在做什麽的四个大字传来，看在朴智旻眼裡却像是挑战书，他费尽心思，战战兢兢的结果是特别没出息的回了个「你你你你要干嘛？」

讲话会结巴就算了，打个字都抖成智障，朴智旻甚至忽略了田柾国怎麽知道他号的重点。

「没有啊，只是想关心你，难道朴董连这点权利都不给的吗？」

上火。

非常上火。

在他本人看来可能就是可爱的小玩笑，但朴智旻认为田柾国的字裡行间充满了调侃，这是赤裸裸的挑衅！

昨日的他也许会叫着逃跑，但他已不可同昨日而语。

「谁说我不给了？可以啊，你既然要关心就给我关心到底，知不知道，田总？」朴智旻咬牙切齿，凶狠的敲着键盘回复，手机当场就要粉身碎骨。

「嗯，明白，每天按三餐给你关心。」

不得不说田柾国真是暖男，传来的讯息永远都心动得使人落泪，不过朴智旻只是冷哼一声，将手机扔往一旁。

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼，老狐狸的手段一个都不能信，他必须要让毛头小子知道，他不是个好泡的崽！

7  
没过多久，在田柾国的软磨硬泡下，朴智旻的心门就厚颜无耻的敞开了。

后面的门也跟着一起。

「哈啊...啊...柾国....」  
「乖，你说我从头到尾骗过智旻吗？没有吧？只要像平常一样，把事情都交给我就好了，嗯？」

田柾国的办公室採光良好，位于二十几楼高的高度，周围没有和他一样高的建筑物，除非日照太强，不然他是不会拉窗帘的，做亏心事也根本不用怕发现。

朴智旻的肌肤在日光的照射下显得更为晶莹剔透、白朴如玉，因为热而从皮下透出的粉诱人至极，小小的汗珠冒在身体各处，和他一样可爱。

田柾国和他十指紧扣，朴智旻则坐在他跨上不停将屁股往下送，一下一下撞上敏感点。

朴智旻咿咿呀呀的说不出话，快感灭顶，眼泪将他的视线朦胧得要看不清田柾国的脸，他几乎忙不过来，一边要呻吟一边要哭的，敏感到不行，字句碎得像散落的珍珠。

「都...哼嗯....公司还是..嗯啊...全部都给你....哈.....」

「说好了？」田柾国笑着，下体顶了顶朴智旻慢下的后臀，「那智旻得再卖力一点才行。」

朴智旻吞了口口水，咬紧牙根冲刺。

8  
「说你想我，嗯？」情慾上头的田柾国的声音是极为性感跟诱惑的，魔力一般引着你心底的魔，朴智旻不晓得他是怎麽在被插得颤抖的情况下回想到以前的。

他记得在他答应田柾国把公司给他之后，有个叫金泰亨的就进来了办公室。

那时他的屁股正在田柾国上头摇得起劲，两瓣臀肉柔软的抖动，肉体的撞击声连他自己都听得要羞死人，那个金泰亨却可以呼吸一般自然的把文件放田柾国桌上然后淡定退场。

「打扰了。」走之前还好心的把门掩得实实。

紧接着田柾国就换了体位，抓着腰把他顶得意识都要飞出去，刚被开发的朴智旻哪受得了这样，很快就吟叫着连连高潮了好几波，从性器端射出的液体更把自己搞得乱七八糟。

事完他俩抱着温存的时候，他抱怨门干嘛不关紧，就这麽不怕别人来。

而田柾国回因为全公司上下包含除了朴智旻的全世界，都知道他是同。

然后朴智旻又开始狂奔，裤子套反了也不知道，他跑回去找金硕珍理论，问他干什麽不早点说。

金硕珍成为间接帮凶他当然百口莫辩，但他还有两个伙伴，闵玧其跟郑号锡。

「这种事你应该在最初步就发现啊....珍哥就算和你说了结果也是不会变的。」  
「是啊，智旻啊，当时有了目标的你的眼神，很棒哦！」

金硕珍听了都要一把鼻涕一把眼泪，有这麽和他站在一边的伙伴哪裡找？俗话说得好，团结力量大。

9  
现在想想也真是委屈，赔了夫人又折兵的，把公司也赔进去就算了，自己反而也越来越沦陷。

朴智旻抱上田柾国的脖颈，拉近了距离，几乎溃不成声的在他耳边抖着绷到极点的声音，脆弱得无以復加，「好..想你...好想要你给我.....」

男人应了一声，便开始跟刚才完全不同的猛攻。朴智旻尖叫，发白的指尖嵌进了田柾国柔软的髮间。田柾国新留了一头长髮，最近刚烫捲，像隻做完美容的贵宾犬。

田柾国在他体内横冲直撞，把朴智旻捣得快晕过去，来不及吞嚥的口水滑过脸侧，失焦的双眼死盯着天花板爽得丧失了言语，整个人在欲仙欲死的边缘徘徊。

朴智旻死揪着田柾国捲到不行的狗毛，绷直了脚尖，「啊....田柾国混蛋.....嗯啊！」

对方将他两腿架到肩上，半趴的将性器入得更深，快速的抽插变成缓慢却重的撞击，每一下都是退到快出穴口，再生猛的撞上朴智旻的爽点，朴智旻脑袋一片失忆的空白。

田柾国半垂着眸，凑近朴智旻颈边吹气，手上把玩着朴智旻挺立的乳头，「宝贝儿敢不敢再骂一次？」

「混....蛋啊....好爽.....」


End file.
